


What did I tell you not to do?

by Antares10



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Gravity Falls, Ties of Lapis
Genre: Adventure, Edwyne is badass, Frea is fluffy, Gen, Grul doing the necromancy thing, Grul honey no, Grul no, Menedhel has strange priorities, Raising the Dead, Stan is a BAMF, Tir and Eska are lizards, ToL characters are children and in Gravity Falls, fusion of fanfoms, unsupervised use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: “Really Grul? What was the one thing I asked you NOT to do?”“Raise the dead?”“And what DID you do?”“Raise the dead...”





	What did I tell you not to do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts), [SSjUmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSjUmi/gifts), [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



> After THIS post: http://umis-sketchbook.tumblr.com/post/169931457066/based-on-this-ties-of-lapis-menedhel
> 
> I just... I couldn't control myself. 
> 
> Have fun :D

Ah, summer time. A time of relaxation, spending time with family and all in all just plain fun to be had.

 

If you are not, like me, being chased by a horde of the living dead.

 

“THEY ARE COMING CLOSER!”

 

“WHEN WE GET KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

 

My name is Grul. The girl running next to me that is threatening me with bodily harm is called Menedhel. She is my best friend ever and I really didn't mean for all of this to happen.

 

But maybe I should start from the beginning.

 

Menedhel and me are 12 years old and best friends forever. Well kinda, I think I was Menedhel’s only friend for a while. Anyway, our parents decided after a TINY accident and a small fire after a very harmless experiment gone wrong (which totally wasn’t my fault by the way) that we should spend more time outside, so they shipped us off to some camp thing in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

 

That was when we met Stan Pines for the first time. I don't REALLY understand all of it but apparently Stan is kinda part of my family, some cousin five times removed to my grandfather or something. Anyway, he has a house there that is more or less a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack and also makes some money on the side by offering some kids to sleep over in his house.

 

There we met his grandnephews, Mable and Dipper Pines, as well as Frea and Edwyne, who were staying there too. Edwyne was in fact 15 already and more or less hanging out with the teenage cashier of the store in the Mystery Shack? all the time, while Frea is 12 like all of us so he came along with Menedhel and I more.

 

At first, I was skeptical of this whole camp thing. I mean, I could study some plants and stuff but mostly it was just a tiny town and there was nothing to DO here. I couldn't even get ingredients from the pharmacy here to continue my experiments!

 

Menedhel complained a lot about not being able to do anything too and was crankier than usual and Dipper too seemed mostly annoyed by our surroundings, while Marble seemed to be the only one actually happy around here.

 

I had kinda given up after a week or so and given in into the notion that my summer vacation would be utterly wasted here. But then, one day, Dipper found a book.

 

It was a strange book of sorts, a mix between journal and diary, some entries very personal but most of them about... all sorts of strange things, the supernatural, science and magic. Everything changed after that.

 

Gravity falls was, without a doubt, stranger than you’d assume at first sight. Soos, the handyman of the Mystery Shack told us the mailman was most likely a werewolf, some cows had more legs than the amount that should be possible and also eye-lasers. There were Gnomes that tried to make Mable their queen before she showed them what she was made off with the help of a leave-blower. We found out that there were little people living inside the mini-golf buildings and that there were crystals that could shrink or grow things.

 

Dipper, Mable, Edwyne, Frea, Menedhel and me became not just friends but a team. We fought giant robots, bested Gideon at his own game, we saw Stan punch a dinosaur in the face and even traveled through time together! We saw a video game character come to life and uncovered a conspiracy about the founder of Gravity Falls itself.

 

All in all, the last few weeks were the most fun I ever had. We even learned a lot of things about ourselves.

We discovered that Frea was, in fact, a werewolf and he was so happy when he befriended the mailman. Edwyne kinda struggled with it but came around in the end. She showed us that one of her legs was in fact a prosthetic! She had hidden it really well but in the end, she had to reveal it when she used it to wrack a Gnome with it. Dipper had a birthmark that he was kinda ashamed of and Mable had been worried about being seen as only “the silly girl”. Menedhel admitted in the last weeks that she really didn't think she was that great and that she craved attention from the “cool kids” to feel finally like somebody worthwhile too. After seeing how horrible Pacifica really was however, she rather stayed with us than with anybody else.

 

It... it had been a pretty emotional summer so far, all things considered.

 

Luckily, Stan seemed to be super blind to all supernatural stuff, brushing off Frea in his werewolf form running around as “just a stray dog, it happens” and then told us to put out some dogfood for the poor animal.

 

There was danger for us too. Once there seemed to be people going after supernatural creatures and Frea was super afraid of them until Stan chased the group off his grounds.

 

“Chasing some poor dog all around, that's animal cruelty.”, he had grumbled. “Some things are worth more than money.”

 

Frea had been super touched by that but he couldn't very well hug Stan at that point, or he’d give himself away.

 

There was also Bill Cipher. 

 

The only page about him in the journal had actual blood on it with the message “NEVER SUMMON HIM!” So... we can assume he means bad news. Luckily, he only once tried to get some number combination out of Stan's mind and we could force him out so that was good.

 

Also, I could create storm and ice elementals in the mindscape and that was super awesome. I wish I could have taken them with me to the real world... but maybe it was for the best that I could not. Menedhel at least was sure of it.

 

And then there were these sort of... lizard people? The author described them as a parallel evolution to humans. They stay mostly hidden and can assume human form for a short while but in the end, they are lizards. One of them, called Eska, is... kinda strange. At first, I thought he was a friend but... he was getting me into a lot of trouble and wanted that I severed ties with my other friends, even Menedhel! We met another one of those lizards called Tir who was apparently after Eska for some reasons and he told us that Eska just wants to see the world burn.

 

I’m not entirely sure if that was a figure of speech here or if he meant it like that.

 

Anyway, Eska didn't showed his face for a while and I could only spot Tir from time to time in his human form, skating through the town and having the time of his life. He seemed pretty careless for somebody on a manhunt to be honest.

 

But I guess as long as they didn't bother us that was no point in bothering them. I’m still a bit afraid of Eska to be honest. But I haven't heard or seen him for a while now, so I slowly started to relax a bit again.

 

All in all, things were kinda great for a while despite some setbacks and I managed to talk Dipper into letting me look through the journal a bit longer this evening while the others were celebrating at some party at the Mystery Shack. I don't know really what all of that was about, but Menedhel had been very excited about it and the others too, so I let them have their fun while I used my chance to study some of the journal myself.

 

So, I was totally just looking through the journal in the kitchen while outside there were party horns and karaoke music, all innocent stuff, when I came across something very interesting.

 

Real, genuine magic. Like, magic spells! There was the one Dipper had used that one time before, the spell that let us follow Bill Cipher into Stan’s mind, but also a TON of other spells.

 

A simple fire spell. A spell to move objects much heavier than yourself. A spell to manipulate another mind. A spell to summon a spirit animal. A spell to search for people.

 

And a spell to raise the dead.

 

To be honest, it kinda was a dumb decision I made at that point. I really didn't MEAN to but... I got curious.

 

So I read the spell out loud. The one that raised the dead.

 

Well, I really didn't expect it to work! Also, I didn't expect that many dead people to lie around in the woods...

 

And that is how we came to this point. Most of the guests have fled or have been turned to zombies. Even Soos is a zombie now. Me and Menedhel were standing outside when I told her what I had done.

 

“Really Grul? What was the one thing I asked you NOT to do?”

  
“Raise the dead?”

 

“And what DID you do?”

 

“Raise the dead...”

 

“Urgh!”

 

Our conversation was kinda cut short at that point because we had to run to the shack. And this is where we are now.

 

“Grul, I swear to everything I hold dear!”, Menedhel hisses at me, noticing I still had the journal in my hand and was looking through it while I ran beside her. “And would you just shut this book and RUN FASTER?”  


“But... But I think I can fix this?”

  
“Forget fixing it, surviving first!”, Menedhel yells, pulling me with her and half-throwing me into the shack, closing the door behind us.

Dipper, Mable, Frea and Edwyne are already here and to say I am happy to see them right now would be an understatement. 

 

Trying to keep the hordes out however is a lot more difficult than we thought. Even trying everything, boards and furniture in front of the windows and door, is no use.

 

They are still coming to us.

 

One of the zombies is grabbing even me, making me shriek.

 

“Menedhel, I am so sorry!”

 

WRACK

 

Suddenly the zombie has no head anymore. And above me, a baseball cup in one hand and a knuckleduster in the other, is Stan, his whole body shaking with something that just has to be anger.

 

“Kids, upstairs.”, he bellowed out and swings his bat, forcing some of the zombies to back off a bit.

 

“But...”, Edwyne started, looking like she wants to fight too but Stan just glares at us.

 

“UPSTAIRS. NOW!”, he shouts and none of us dares to say anything now, so we turn and run upstairs.

 

We all end up in the room that Dipper and Mable are sharing, going over what we have.

 

We tell Stan about the supernatural stuff and he isn't surprised at all. He even admits to knowing all along but pretending not to!

 

“The scary and spooky stuff is dangerous stuff.”, Stan says, walking through the room. “I just wanted to protect you kids...”, he sighs, looking out of the window to the sea of zombies. “Apparently I didn't lie well enough.”

 

“There must be something here...”, mumbles Dipper, looking through the journal. “Here, zombies! Weaknesses... NOTHING?”

  
“What?” I look over the page myself, but it is like Dipper said: Nothing. After the word “weakness”, there is only a blank space.

 

“I... I can't BELIEVE that!”, hisses Menedhel throwing her arms up. “Not only will I die in FUCKING NOWHERE...”

 

“Menedhel, language.”, mumbles Frea.

 

“I will die VIA ZOMBIE and not even leave behind a nice corpse!”

 

Well, Menedhel always had some strange priorities.

 

“It CAN'T be the end. It can't be!”, mumbles Dipper, walking around, his foot hitting one of the black light lamps he and Wendy had used earlier to put up the black light posters. The lamp clutters across the floor, rolling and finally coming to halt in front of the journal.

 

“Huh? What is that?”, mumbled Mable, pointing at the pages that lit up strangely.

 

“The black light!”, exclaims Dipper, running towards it and looking over the pages. “I can't believe it! The author hid even more with invisible ink! Even... YES! There is a weakness to zombies!”

 

He is almost vibrating with excitement at this point and it all... fills me with the budding hope that we will escape from this nightmare after all.

 

So the rest after that was... kinda crazy. Turns out zombie head’s shatter when they hear bad 80s-music-karaoke. But we all had a blast, we exploded the zombies and managed to turn the bitten ones like Soos back to normal.

 

Also, I will never sing again, my throat hurts and I think Menedhel has recorded everything on her phone. Luckily there is no internet here and I can only hope she won't put it online later because she is clearly in the video too.

 

Anyway, that was how we survived the zombie attack. And I got a feeling that things are about to get even more interesting.

 

Even if Menedhel has forbidden me to use magic ever again without proper supervision. Seriously, you raise the dead one time...

 

Well, there’s never a dull moment in Gravity Falls.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this, who knows? ;)
> 
> Also thanks to Pandir who was the best beta again. :3


End file.
